suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Eruption
|nextseason= }} , also known as Big Brother 10, is the tenth season of Suitman's Big Brother, which premiered on on November 3, 2018. Production A tenth season was confirmed in an advance announcement on June 15, 2018 alongside the previous season, Big Brother 9, confirming both would air in 2018, and that this season would feature all returning houseguests. The season title was confirmed as Eruption at the start of casting on October 19, 2018, alongside confirmation that it would also feature houseguests returning for their third season for the first time in the series. The full cast of 18 was revealed on November 1, 2018. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from , and . Twists * Veto Volcano: Alternate versions of the standard Power of Veto were placed into the game this season, with a different type implemented each week by the highest performing player from the opposite faction to the Head of Household. * David vs. Goliath: This season houseguests were divided into two factions - the 'Davids', known for being underdogs and dark horses, and the 'Goliaths', known for being frontrunners and favorites. * Returning Houseguests: Eighteen former houseguests from the first nine seasons returned for either a second or third time this season. Current Status HouseGuests Returnee Statistics Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- | ! Andy | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Anthony | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Chloe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Dakota | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Eric | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! James | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Jasper | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Jordan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! LeQuisha | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Max | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Nick | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Patrick | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Rodrigo | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Sagar | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Sam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Stuart | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! Will | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Notes | colspan="17"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} David vs. Goliath Veto Volcano Variations History Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Jasper won Head of Household in the "Hang Tough" HOH competition. He nominated Anthony and Stuart for eviction. Category:Big Brother Seasons